Amoros
by Serpensortia.s
Summary: Kleiner erotischer Oneshot: Severus Snape  Hermine Granger  Lucius Malfoy ...  Reviews immer gern gesehen....


… _Eine abgeschlossene Reise in die derzeitigen Abgründe meiner Phantasie …_

* * *

**Amoros**

_**Lust, Leid - Wahnsinn, der uns treibt.  
Not, Neid - Pflicht, die uns erdrückt.  
Traum, Tran - alles, was uns bleibt:  
Wunsch, Wahn, der die Welt verrückt...**_  
Prolog, aus: Elisabeth

Es war sehr voll in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts geworden. Unzählige Tische waren in der Halle verteilt worden, um die ungewöhnliche Masse an Besuchern, Schülern und Lehrern zu beherbergen zu können. Die vielen Menschen, die zu diesem Anlass so zahlreich erschienen waren, saßen dicht beieinander gedrängt. Neugierig sahen sie sich um, denn sie wollten alle einen Blick auf einen bestimmten Absolventen werfen. Auf einen, von dem die Meisten bislang nur gehört, aber ihn selbst nie gesehen hatten. Sie alle hatten sich besonders fein herausgeputzt und ihre besten und schönsten Festgewänder herausgeholt. Die elegantesten Hüte waren aus den Schränken gekramt worden und der Schmuck auf Hochglanzpoliert. Es war eine wahre Augenweise.

Es war der Abschlussjahrgang 1998 und ein besonderes Ereignis, weil sich der Jahrestag der Vernichtung von Lord Voldemort zum ersten Mal jährte und weil der berühmte Harry Potter, der- Junge- der- uns- von- Ihm- dessen- Name- sich- fast- noch- immer- keiner- traut- auszusprechen- befreit- hat, neben seinen besten Freunden Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger und seiner Freundin Ginny Weasley, das Ende seiner Schulzeit feierte.

Besagter Junge, Ron und Hermine hatten ein Jahr zusätzlich in Hogwarts verbracht, da sie ihr siebtes Jahr mit der Vernichtung der Horkruxe zugebracht hatten. So kam es, dass sie sich im Gleichen Jahrgang mit Ginny wieder fanden und sie alle drei miteinander den Abschluss machten.

Natürlich nahm die magische Gesellschaft regen Anteil an dem Zeugnis des berühmten Harry Potters. Daher war er froh gewesen, als Minerva McGonagall, die amtierende Schulleiterin, verkündete hatte, dass Harrys Noten einem so genannten Datenschutz unterlägen. Ron hatte sich mit Hängen und Würgen zu einer guten Zahl UTZs durchringen können. Selbst Molly war stolz auf ihn und hatte aufgehört, ihn mit seinen Brüdern zu vergleichen. Hermine hatte natürlich den besten Abschluss des Jahrgangs und seit mehreren Jahren abgelegt, und das trotz des Jahrs ‚Pause'. Aber das verwunderte niemanden.

Die schlaue Hexe saß zwischen ihren Eltern an einem Tisch, der sich irgendwo in der Mitte des riesigen Raumes befand, und lachte herzhaft über eine Anekdote aus ihrem fünften Schuljahr. Im Nachhinein, wo alle den Schrecken ‚Dolores Umbridge' überstanden hatten, konnten sie über das Eine oder Andere lachen. So rief der Widerstand gegen den Wind, der damals in Hogwarts geherrscht hatte, immer wieder Gelächter hervor, aber auch Stolz. Alle Eltern der ehemaligen ‚Dumbledores Armee'- Mitglieder waren stolz, dass sich ihre Kinder getraut hatten, etwas zu unternehmen, auch wenn es nur etwas Kleines, Unbedeutendes war.

Hermine lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Alle warteten darauf, dass die Direktorin das herrliche Festmahl mit ein paar persönlichen Worten eröffnen würde. Als ihr Blick durch die Halle schweifte und am Lehrertisch hängen blieb, sah sie Snape. Der gefürchtete Zaubertrankmeister hatte den Biss der Schlange irgendwie überlebt. Keiner wusste warum, denn da schwieg er beharrlich. Sie empfand ihm gegenüber nicht mehr den Abscheu wie früher. Nach dem Tod des Dunklen Lords war er zwar nicht gerade liebenswert und freundlich geworden, aber es war deutlich zu merken, dass er nicht mehr unter immensem Druck und innerer Anspannung stand. Er war irgendwie zugänglicher geworden. Jetzt hatte sich Snape mit einem Glas Wein zurück gelehnt und betrachtete die Schüler und die Gäste vor sich. Als sich sein Blick mit Hermines kreuzte, wurde sie rot. Doch als sie sah, dass sich ein anderer Mann zu dem Zaubertrankmeister beugte, kurz mit selbem sprach und schließlich ebenfalls zu ihr rüber blickte, wandte sie den Blick schnell ab.

Natürlich kannte sie Lucius Malfoy noch. Wie könnte sie diesen Zauberer, der ihr all die Jahre so viel Angst gemacht hat, mit der dunklen, aber auch interessanten, Ausstrahlung jemals vergessen? Noch immer war ihr ihre erste Begegnung in der Winkelgasse in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr in Erinnerung. Er hatte sie kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt, als er ihren Namen erfuhr. Schließlich stammte sie von Muggeln ab. Damals hatte sie geglaubt, er würde sie hassen. Schnell huschte ihr Blick für ein paar Sekunden zu dem Vater ihres verstorbenen Mitschülers. Er hatte noch immer einen arroganten Gesichtsausdruck und noch immer strahlte er ein gewaltiges Selbstbewusstsein aus. Seine langen platinblonden Haare flossen perfekt in einer eleganten Welle über seine Schultern. Seine dunkelgrüne Robe unterstrich seinen aristokratischen Eindruck. Selbst Hermine musste zugeben, dass er eine beeindruckende Wirkung zu erzielen wusste.

Ginny hatte ihren Blick bemerkt. „Und? Was hältst du von der ganzen Geschichte?"

„Welche Geschichte?", fragte Hermines Mutter.

Hermine nickte kurz zu Malfoy rüber. „Seht ihr den attraktiven, blonden Zauberer dort drüben? Das ist Lucius Malfoy. Er galt als einer der treuesten Todesser… So wurden die Anhänger von Lord Voldemort… Oh Ron, hör auf zusammenzuzucken, Riddle ist tot… So wurden sie eben genannt. Wir sind ihm ein paar Mal begegnet und es war einfach fürchterlich. Selbst sein eigener Sohn war davon überzeugt, dass er ein treuer Gefolgsmann Voldemorts war. Du hättest Draco hören sollen. Ewig drohte er mit Worten wie „Wenn mein Vater das wüsste" oder so. Egal. Auf jeden Fall war nach dem Tod des dunklen Magiers ein Brief von Albus Dumbledore aufgetaucht. Ihr wisst schon, der ehemalige Schulleiter hier. Der mit dem langen Bart und der Halbmondbrille, ich hab ihn euch auf Fotos gezeigt. Na ja, es stand in diesem Brief, dass Lucius Malfoy seit der Rückkehr von Voldemort als der wahre Spion fungiert hatte. Snape, das ist der dunkelhaarige Mann neben ihm, sollte als Ablenkung dienen, um Malfoy Rückendeckung geben zu können. Es war sowohl ein riskanter als auch ein geradezu genialer Plan. Niemand war darauf gekommen, dass Malfoy in Wirklichkeit auf unserer Seite stand. Er spielte seine Rolle perfekt. Auch wenn es im Nachhinein schon als ein Wunder galt, er war all die Jahre nicht aufgeflogen."

Hermines Eltern nickten sich verständnislos an. „Ah ja, wenn du das sagst, Schatz."

In diesem Moment erhob sich Minerva McGonagall und bat um Gehör. „Liebe Absolventen, liebe Gäste, liebe Kollegen. Ich begrüße euch zu einem weiteren Abschlussjahrgang in der Geschichte Hogwarts. Nach einigen rasanten Jahren hatten wir endlich das Glück, ein mehr oder weniger friedliches Jahr erleben zu dürfen…"

Hermines Gedanken schweiften ab und streiften wieder unbewusst die beiden Männer, die ein herrliches Bild abgaben. Sie konnte nicht erklären, wie sie auf den Gedanken kam, aber plötzlich sah sie ein Bild vor sich, das ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schießen ließ. Sie befand sich auf einem Bett und zwar direkt zwischen Snape und Malfoy. Beide waren gut gebaut und unglaublich attraktiv. Bislang war sie nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, Snape als anziehend oder gar attraktiv zu finden, schließlich hatte sie ihn immer als Lehrer betrachtet. Doch nun war er nicht mehr ihr Professor. Nun konnte ihr Unterbewusstsein diese Empfindungen zulassen. Prompt schämte sie sich für diesen Gedanken, zumal Ginny schon auffällig oft zu ihr rüber sah.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Mine?", flüsterte die Freundin besorgt.

„Ja, klar, mir geht es bestens. Die Anspannung löst sich langsam. Das viele Lernen ist nun erstmal vorbei und ich glaube, dass ich mich erst noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen muss", überspielte Hermine ihr wahres Befinden mit einem Lächeln und hoffte, dass Ginny sich damit zufrieden geben würde. Scheinbar hatte sie Glück, denn ihre Freundin nickte kurz und lauschte dann weiter den Worten der Direktorin.

Zwischen dem Hauptgang und dem Dessert war ein wenig Zeit gelassen worden, um den Gästen die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihre Mögen zu beruhigen. Dazu wurde der eine order andere Schnaps gereicht. Hermine strahlte glücklich in die Runde. Sie war von all ihren Freunden umgeben und saß zwischen ihren Eltern. Liebevoll sah sie die beiden an. Es war schon schwierig gewesen, ihre Gedächtnisse vor zwei Jahren so zu verändern, dass sie glaubten, keine Tochter zu haben und in Australien zu wohnen. Mit der Hilfe von Minerva, Professor Flitwick und Professor Snape hatte sie es letztendlich schaffen können, das Gedächtnis der Eltern wieder zurückzuverwandeln, so dass sie keine Erinnerungslücken hatten. Es hatte lange Gespräche im Granger'schen Wohnzimmer bedurft, bis ihre Eltern von der Notwendigkeit überzeugt waren. Letzten Endes hatten sie tatsächlich verstanden, warum ihre geliebte Tochter sich für diesen Schritt entschlossen hatte. Auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich gut geheißen hatten, so hatten sie es zumindest nachvollziehen können. Jetzt lebten sie wieder in England und hatten mittlerweile ihre Zahnarztpraxis wieder eröffnet. Gott sei Dank waren die meisten Patienten zurückgekehrt.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und fünf Raketen zischten in die Große Halle. Sie surrten etwas über den Köpfen der Schüler, Lehrer und den anderen Gästen hinweg, bis sie schließlich zur Decke flogen und dort explodierten. „Wir gratulieren der Abschlussklasse 1997" stand nun mit großen Feuerlettern in der Luft geschrieben. Dann schossen zwei kleinere Raketen direkt in den Schriftzug und imitierten ein imposantes Muggelfeuerwerk.

Die Große Halle wurde in rotes und grünes Licht getaucht. Blaue Blitze tauchten auf und wurden von gelben verjagt. Neue Raketen schossen heran und explodierten. Ein schwarz-gelbes ‚Hufflepuff' erschien und ein Dachs kam angewetzt, um die Schrift zu zertrampeln. Sofort formatierte sie sich neu und bildete ‚Ravenclaw'. Diesmal war es ein bronzenblauer Schriftzug. Ein Adler flog einmal um die Buchstaben herum und ‚Ravenclaw' verwandelte sich in ‚Slytherin'. Zischelnd näherte sich eine Schlange den grün und silbern funkelnden Zeichen. Alle Slytherins brachen in Jubelschreie aus. Doch sie wurden von den Gryffindors übertönt. Diese erhoben sich und klatschten den Putz der Mauern herunter, als das Wort ‚Gryffindor', natürlich in rot und gold, auftauchte und ein Löwe herum tobte, der sich auf die Hinterpranken stellte und laut zu brüllen schien.

Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer sahen so etwas zum ersten Mal, nur die Muggelgeborenen lehnten sich entspannt zurück und genossen. Hermine konnte beobachten, wie Arthur Weasleys Augen leuchteten. Die Mutter einer Ravenclaw am Nebentisch wäre dagegen am liebsten geflüchtet, ihr war das alles andere als angenehm. Schließlich platzten die Fred und George Weasley ebenfalls in die Halle. Sie wurden geradezu frenetisch begrüßt. Lachend quetschten sich die beiden Jungs zwischen Ron und Ginny. „Wir mussten uns doch was einfallen lassen, wenn die beiden Kleinen ihren Abschluss machen", johlten sie und lösten lautes Gelächter bei den Umsitzenden aus.

Nach dem Essen ließ die Direktorin mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Tische verschwinden. Einen weiteren Schlenker später und die Stühle bildeten an den Wänden kleine Gruppen, auf die sich die Hexen und Zauberer niederlassen konnten, wenn sie erschöpft waren.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und herein stürmten fünf junge Männer, die ziemlich wild gekleidet und geschminkt waren. Sofort brachen sämtliche Mädchen in Gekreische aus. Diese Band war derzeit der absolute Renner bei den jungen Leuten. Sie hatte mit Freude zugesagt, als sie hörten, wer den Abschluss machte. Sie stürmten mit ihren Musikinstrumente auf eine improvisierte Bühne und begannen, sie dort aufzubauen. Tosender Applaus begleitete sie. Sobald sie die ersten Takte angestimmt hatten, gab es kein Halten mehr. Fast alles, was sich dazu in der Lage sah, stürmte in die Mitte der Halle und begann, sich zu der Musik zu bewegen. Als Hermine Rons schlacksige Bewegungen beobachtete, musste sie insgeheim Lachen. Der jüngste Weasleysohn hatte nicht wirklich ein Gefühl für Rhythmus. Harry und Ginny dagegen konnten sich schon eleganter bewegen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Hagrid, der zusammen mit seiner Angebeteten, Madam Maxime, eine regelrechte Schneise in die Menge walzte. Professor Sprout und Madame Hooch hatten sich, in Ermangelung an ernstzunehmenden Tanzpartnern, kurzerhand zusammen getan und tanzten ‚freestyle'. Zumindest bezeichnete ein Junge in Hermines Nähe ihre Art von Tanz. Sie grinste.

Sie spürte, wie jemand hinter sie trat und erschrak regelrecht, als ihr Vater sie ebenfalls zum Tanzen aufforderte. Sie blieb ein paar Lieder zusammen mit ihm auf dem Parkett, während ihre Mutter bei den Weasleys stand. Dann sah sie sich um und erblickte sie Großmutter von Neville. Sie stellte ihr ihren Vater vor und hoffte, dass dieser neue Bekanntschaften machte, so dass die Weasleys sich nicht dazu verpflichtet fühlten, die Grangers unter die Fittiche zu nehmen.

Gerade wollte sie sich zurück auf den Weg zu ihren Freunden machen, als sich ihr zwei Gestalten in den Weg stellen, eine war vollkommen in schwarz, die andere in dunkelgrün gehüllt. „Dachten Sie vorhin daran, wonach es aussah, was Sie dachten?", schnarrte Snape.

Hermine sah ihn verblüfft an und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um die eigentliche Information herauszufiltern. „Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie reden, Professor", versuchte sie abzulenken und sich zwischen den beiden Männern hindurch zu drängen.

Es misslang ihr. Hermine blieb frustriert stehen und wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als sie spürte, wie Snape näher trat und sie umdrehte, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu den beiden Männern stand. Er zeigte auf eine Dekoration, für jeden sah es so aus, als erklärte er ihr etwas. „Sir", versuchte Hermine zu protestieren, als sie ihn an ihrem Rücken spürte. Hastig sah sie sich um und erkannte, dass sie niemand beachtete. Das Gedränge war einfach zu groß.

„Die Gelegenheit ist der größte Dieb, ein Teufel über alle Teufel, sie betört die Weisesten, befleckt die Keuschesten, hintergeht die Behutsamsten und verführt die Heiligsten", sagte Snape leise.

Malfoy trat neben sie und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Ebenfalls betrachtete er etwas Imaginäres. „Ich wollt', es gäbe kein Alter zwischen 16 und 23, oder die jungen Leute würden's überschlafen, denn dazwischen gibt's nichts als Jungfern Kinder machen, dem Alter Schabernack antun, stehlen und raufen."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an und grinsten.

„Was hältst du von ein wenig Vergnügen die Nacht, Luc?", fragte er seinen Begleiter beiläufig.

Dieser musterte Hermine lächelnd von oben bis unten. „Ich vermute, du redest jetzt nicht von einer deiner berühmten philosophischen Abhandlungen über die Fähigkeiten für Zaubertränke in verschiedenen Generationen von Hogwartsschülern?", fragte er scheinbar gelangweilt und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

„Nein", entgegnete Snape mit stoischer Gelassenheit. „Mir schwebt eher etwas vor wie ein privater Austausch von Erfahrungen bezüglich der Willenlosigkeit von derzeitigen Hogwartsschülerinnen ihrem Professor und seinem guten Freund gegenüber."

Hermine konnte es kaum glauben, aber in der Stimme ihres ehemaligen Professors schwang ernsthafte Belustigung mit. Seit wann hatte Snape einen Sinn für Humor?

„Das klingt sehr verlockend", schmunzelte Malfoy.

„Aber das Kinder machen lassen wir weg, oder Luc?"

„Ich schlage vor das Ergebnis wird beeinflusst, nicht aber der nötige Prozess", entgegnete dieser grinsend.

„Um 23 Uhr in den Kerkern, Miss Granger", raunte Snape ihr zu. „Sozusagen das letzte Mal Nachsitzen für Sie… Oder gefällt Ihnen eher die Bezeichnung Einzelunterricht?"

Die beiden Männer waren so schnell verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht waren.

ooOoo

Sie war tatsächlich im Kerker. Hermine wusste, worauf sie sich einließ. Wobei, wahrscheinlich wusste sie es nicht, aber sie hätte sich naiv geschimpft, wenn sie an etwas anderes als _daran_ hätte.

Die Tür schwang von alleine auf, nachdem sie geklopft hatte.. Ein wenig unsicher betrat sie den dunklen Raum. Nur der Schein des Feuers im Kamin gab ihr die Möglichkeit, schemenhaft etwas zu erkennen. Eine große Gestalt stand am Fenster, die Arme verschränkt, die Füße lässig übereinander geschlagen. Als sie ein paar Schritte in den Raum gemacht hatte, schwang die Tür mit einem leichten Klick ins Schloss und es war fast stockdunkel.

Die Gestalt löste sich aus ihrer Starre und trat näher auf sie zu. „Miss Granger", schnarrte sie, „hat Ihr Löwenmut Sie doch in die Kerker getrieben?" Snape lachte leise und es bescherte Hermine eine Gänsehaut. Schon lange war die Bewunderung, die sie für diesen Mann hegte, einer bislang ungestillte Faszination gewichen. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine zweite Gestalt wahrnahm. „Sie hat wirklich Mut, mein Freund", hörte die junge Frau den zweiten Mann sagen. „Nicht jede Frau in ihrem Alter würde freiwillig… zu uns kommen." Lucius Malfoy war langsam näher getreten und sie konnte trotz der Dunkelheit sehen, wie er lächelte. „Es ist mir eine ganz besondere Freude, Sie endlich einmal näher kennen lernen zu dürfen, unter anderen Voraussetzunge, liebste Miss Granger", hauchte er heiser und mit betörender Stimme.

Hermine sah mit einem unsicheren Blick zu dem blonden Mann auf. Auch wenn mittlerweile klar war, dass er die ganze Zeit ein falsches Spiel mit Voldemort getrieben hatte, so wusste sie dennoch, wozu dieser Mann fähig war. Es war ihr ein Grauen, aber gleichzeitig faszinierte es sie unsagbar. So sehr, dass sie vor sich selbst Angst bekam.

Ihr Atem ging rasch, ihr Herz schlug so schnell, als hätte sie einen Marathon hinter sich. Snape schien dies genau zu wissen. Er hob seine Hand und zeichnete mit seinem Finger ihre Halslinie entlang. „Miss Granger, Miss Granger… Seit wann hegen Sie solche Träume?"

„Sir?" Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, Lucius war hinter sie getreten und begann, seinen schlanken Körper an ihrem zu reiben. Seine Hände glitten dabei über ihre Hüfte, höher, bis zu ihren Brüsten. „Ich glaube, Miss Granger ist ein wenig unaufmerksam", stellte er nüchtern fest.

„Wie frevelhaft", grinste Snape und mit einem Ruck zog er Hermine an sich, nur um sie ein paar Sekunden später über die Lehne des Sessels zu pressen. „Frechheit

Lucius trat näher heran und strich ihr mit dem Zeigefinger über den Rücken. Sein fester Griff in den Nacken kam nicht unerwartet. „Ob wir ihr das durchgehen lassen können, Sev?"

Der Angesprochene legte nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich weiß nicht, Luc, Miss Granger ist eine eher aufsässige Person, die sich ungern an Regeln hält."

„Tz tz, welch Dreistigkeit doch in diesem schönen Kopf steckt." Sanfter Spott war aus Lucius Stimme zu hören. „Was empfiehlst du, um ihr ein wenig mehr Gehorsam lehren zu können?"

Snape lachte leise, ein Klang, der Hermine eine Gänsehaut bescherte. „Vielleicht würde es Miss Granger helfen, wenn sie in ihren Urzustand zurück versetzt würde?"

„Eine Ausgezeichnete Idee, mein Freund." Lucius fuhr mit der Hand langsam über Hermines Rücken zu ihrem Gesäß und unter den Rock, den sie trug. Er zog das Stück Stoff höher, so dass schließlich ihr Höschen zum Vorschein kam. Ein Ruck und das Höschen lag zerrissen auf dem Boden. Ihr nackter Hintern lud die beiden Männer nun regelrecht dazu ein, ihn mit Händen zu erkunden.

Hermine wollte aufstehen, doch Snape hinderte sie mit einer lässigen Bewegung daran, indem er seinen Körper an ihren drückte. „Aber nicht doch, Miss Granger, Sie bleiben dort wo Sie sind", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

Hermines Atem ging schnell, ihr Herz raste. Nie hatte sie sich so einer Situation ausgesetzt gefühlt. Unsicherheit machte sich in ihr breit. Einerseits wollte sie aus den Kerkern flüchten, direkt in die sicheren Arme des Mädchenschlafsaals, andererseits bettelte ihr Körper nach… _mehr_?

Lucius Malfoy lachte leise. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Spazierstock und Sekunden später brannten Kerzen an den Wänden. Hermine wollte den Kopf heben, doch Snape packte sie am Haar und drückte sie wieder nach unten. „Nicht doch, Miss Granger." Seine samtige Stimme jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Die Härchen an ihrem Körper stellten sich freudig prickelnd auf und eine verräterische Feuchtigkeit benässte ihren Schoss.

Es blieb dem Zaubertrankprofessor natürlich nicht verborgen. Er griff in eine Schublade und holte etwas schwarzes heraus. Bevor Hermine in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, fühlte sie, wie ihr die Augen verbunden wurde und wie sie an ihren Armen hochgezogen wurde. Sie hörte Schritte näher kommen und Lucius' Parfum stieg ihr in die Nase. „Ich fürchte", sagte er, „Miss Granger war gerade besonders unartig. Sie hat deinen Sessel beschmutzt."

Severus schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Habe ich Ihnen nicht in den vergangenen sieben Jahren beibringen können, dass Ordnung und Sauberkeit elementar sind, Miss Granger?" Sie spürte, wie Snapes Hände sich um ihre Oberarme schlossen und wie er sie an seinen Körper zog. Finger glitten ihr über den Bauch, höher bis zu ihrem Brustansatz. Es konnten nur die langen Feingliedrigen von Malfoy sein, die sich schon fast spielerisch an den Knöpfen ihrer weißen Bluse zu schaffen machte. Knopf für Knopf wurde geöffnet bis die Bluse schließlich weit offen stand. Lucius Blick huschte zu Severus'. „Ärgert es dich nicht manchmal täglich solch wunderbaren Körper vor der Nase zu haben und sie nicht anfassen zu dürfen, mein Freund?"

Das raue Lachen ihres Professors, nein ehemaligen Professors, brachte ihren Körper zum vibrieren. „Ich habe bislang, Merlin sei Dank, keinerlei Interesse an so jungem Gemüse." Der Griff um Hermines Oberarme verstärkte sich. „Wobei ich bei der kleinen Lady hier eine Ausnahme machen könnte."

Der blonde Zauberer lächelte als er um Hermines Bauch herum griff, um an die Öffnung ihres Rocks gelangen zu können. Dabei streifte er den Körper seines Freundes, der scharf die Luft ein sog. „Nicht heute, mein Freund, heute ist Miss Granger dran." Er beugte sich vor und begann sanft an ihrem Hals zu sagen.

Severus glitt an ihren Armen herunter und fasste sie an den Handgelenken. Langsam hob er sie an und legte sie sich schließlich um den Hals. Mit einer Hand glitt er an ihren Armen entlang, runter bis hin zu ihren Brüsten. Sanft zog er das Stück Stoff der Bluse zur Seite und begann ihren Busen zu kneten.

Lucius derweil hatte den Rock geöffnet und zu Boden fallen lassen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „In der Tat, ich verstehe was du meinst, mein Freund." Seine Stimme hatte eine Nuance dunkler geklungen. Dennoch, an die Samtige von Severus kam sie bei weitem nicht heran.

Snape beugte sich vor. „Nun entspann dich, Kleines", hauchte er ihr eben mit besagter Stimme ins Ohr. Hermine seufzte leise. Tausend Finger schienen über ihren Körper zu gleiten. An ihren Brüsten, zwischen ihren Schenkeln, an ihrem Po. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihren Professor und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Ihr Gesicht wurde von dem schwarzen Haar des Professors gekitzelt. „Dreh deinen Kopf zu mir", befahl er ihr mit sanfter Stimme. Natürlich tat sie es. Schon lagen seine Lippen auf ihren und seine Zunge suchte mit sanfter Gewalt einlass. Ein Stöhnen entlockte sich ihrer Kehle.

Lucius fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihren Bauch hinunter zwischen ihre Schenkel. „Ihr gefällt dein Kuss, Sev", stellte er belustigt fest, als er die Nässe an seinen Finger spürte. Er hob seine Finger, mit ihrer Nässe, und strich ihr über den Hals, nur um Sekunden später die nasse Spur wegzuküssen.

Hermine suchte mit ihrer Hand nach der Schulter des vor ihr stehenden Magiers und zog ihn eng an sich heran. Ihre Finger ertasteten die langen blonden Haare. „Da ist jemand ungeduldig, mein Freund", stellte Lucius fest. Dann löste er sich von den beiden und ging ein paar Schritte zurück zum Sofa.

Auch Severus löste sich von Hermine und führte sie zu seinem Freund. „Knie dich hin", befahl er. Dann führte er ihre Hand zu dessen Hose. „Befreie ihn."

Hermine überfiel ein kurzer Moment der Scham, doch keiner der Männer zeigten Erbarmung, sondern drückten beziehungsweise zogen sie zwischen die Beine des blonden Mannes. Severus trat ein paar Schritte zurück und begann sich langsam seiner Robe zu entledigen, während er mit wachsender Erregung zusah, wie Hermine mit unsicheren Bewegungen erst Lucius Oberteil öffnete, so dass dessen breite Brust zum Vorschein kam und sich dann zu seiner Hose hinterarbeite. Zitternd vor Gier und Erregung riss Hermine an dem Reißverschluss. Schließlich hatte der sitzende Mann vor ihr Erbarmen und half ihr. Wobei? War es wirklich Erbarmung oder doch eher Ungeduld? Es war unwichtig. Hermine senkte ihren Kopf über Lucius Pralle Erregung und begann sie zu verwöhnen.

Die beiden Männer warfen sich einen Blick zu. Es bedurfte keiner Worte um sich zu verständigen. Severus zog Hermine hoch und dirigierte sie auf den Schoss seines Freundes. Dieser umfasste Hermines Hüften und mit einem langen Seufzer versenkte er sich in ihre. Severus genoss das Bild was sich ihm bot. Er genoss, wenn sein Freund vor seinen Augen eine Frau verwöhnte, genau wissend, dass er später ‚dran wäre'. Er stellte sich hinter die beiden und drückte Hermine weiter hinab. Langsam versenkte auch er sich in Hermine. Dabei unterbrach er nicht den Blickkontakt zu dem blonden Zauberer.

Hermine erstarrte vor Unglauben. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass… Doch sie spürte beide Männer in sich. Ungeduldig taste sie nach ihrer Augenbinde und zog sie sich schließlich vom Kopf. Ihr Blick fiel auf Lucius, doch der sah nicht sie an, sondern ihren ehemaligen Professor. Bevor sich dieser Gedanke verselbstständigte wurde sie von den sich steigernden Stößen zurückgeholt. Immer abwechselnd stieß sich einer der Männer in sie.

Lucius unterbrach den Blickkontakt und sah Hermine an. Er sah ihr gerötetes Gesicht, die leicht geweiteten Augen. Seine Hand schnellte hervor und zog sie zu einem Kuss zu sich. Severus stützte sich auf Hermines Rücken ab und steigerte sein Tempo erneut.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Es gab nur die drei, ihr Keuchen, ihre Lust, ihre Gier. Es hätten fünf Minuten vergangen sein können, oder auch fünf Stunden. Es war zweitrangig.

Severus ergoss sich zuerst in ihr, unmittelbar gefolgt von Lucius und dann gönnten die beiden Hermine ihren Höhepunkt. Sie schrie ihre angestaute Lust laut hinaus. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und sie kratzte in vollkommener Ekstase über die Brust von Lucius. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, doch Sekunden später war es verheilt. Dankbar sah er Severus an. Dieser blickte auf die Frau zwischen ihnen und genoss die letzten Ausläufer ihres Höhepunkts. Seine Augen suchten Lucius' Blick. Sie lächelten sich zu. Beide wussten, mit Hermine waren sie noch lange nicht fertig….

ooOoo

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen leicht wankend und vollkommen übermüdet in die Große Halle eintrudelte, um ein verspätetes Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen, saßen Ginny, Harry und Ron noch immer am Tisch.

„Hermine, wo hast du gesteckt?", fragte Ginny aufgebracht. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht.

„Ähm", sagte die Angesprochene wenig einfallsreich. „Ich… also, wie soll ich sagen…" Sie lief rot an.

„Lass mich raten", frohlockte Harry. „Mir ist nämlich aufgefallen, dass Thomas Andresen von Ravenclaw auch sehr früh verschwunden war…." Er ließ den Rest des Satzes bewusst offen.

„Ja, also", stotterte Hermine weiter, wurde aber von Ginnys Gequietsche unterbrochen. „Du hast einen Freund", rief sie in einer Lautstärke, die fast alle Gespräche verstummen ließ und die sämtliche Köpfe zu sich drehen ließ.

Hermine wurde rot. „Also, so direkt würd ich das jetzt nicht behaupten, ich-"

Diesmal unterbrach Ron sie. „Und? War er gut?"

„Ron!", ertönte es dreistimmig.

„Ich mein ja nur", versuchte sich der junge Weasley zu rechtfertigen.

„Also", kapitulierte Hermine. „Ich hatte eine sehr aufregende Nacht. Und jetzt habe ich Hunger." Um die Worte zu bekräftigen, lud sie sich ihren Teller voll.

Ihre drei Freunde grinsten verschwörerisch und warfen besagtem Mr. Andresen vielsagende Blicke zu. Der arme Junge sah reichlich irritiert aus.

Hermine grinste im Geheimen. Besser so, als die Wahrheit.

„Hermine", schnarrte eine Stimme hinter ihr, die sie erstarren ließ. Auch ihre Freunde sahen überrascht auf.

„Du hast das hier liegen lassen." Snape reichte Hermine einen ihrer Ohrringe, die sie am vergangenen Abend getragen hatte.

„Wir dachten, du hättest ihn gerne wieder", fügte Malfoy hinzu. „Ich schreibe dir eine Eule."

„Damit wir unsere Woche in Paris genauer planen können", ergänzte Snape todernst.

Die beiden Männer schlenderten lässig zum Lehrertisch und Hermine sah sich nicht nur den undefinierbaren Blicken ihrer Freunde ausgesetzt. Sie warf den beiden Männern einen verärgerten Blick zu.

„Eule?", fragte Ron.

„Paris?", fragte Ginny.

„Andresen?", fragte Harry.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**  
Beide Zitate, die Snape und Malfoy verwenden, stammen von Shakespeare ;-) 


End file.
